sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Humban-umena II
Humban-umena II (b. 1004 BC) was the 141st King of Elam and 95th Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 983-960 BC. He was the son and successor of Igi-halki I. After his father's death he came to Urartu to continue the push towards Tirtimi. He fought with the finest men from army of the Urartian King, defeated his force and scattered it around the countryside. He marched into Tirtimi without further opposition. Soon after taking the throne he removed Ishpabara Tan-Igešda from the position of Sukkal Anshan and named his brother Kuk-Ilabrat instead. In 982 BC he besieged and conquered Tušpa. Shortly thereafter the King of Urartu surrendered, becoming a vassal to the Emperor, and his country an Imperial Member nation. With the Urartian frontier pacified, he left matters of Urartian integration in the hands of Hishibrashini Kuk-Kiririsha, "Governor of the Haldian lands" and marched towards Tuttul. He "liberated" Tuttul along with the help of it's King in 981 and in a series of secret messages advised all the Vassal Kings under Palistian control to do the same, saying that those who won't will lose their thrones and those who will will be granted full membership status. Soon, revolts broke out in all the kingdoms controled by Palistin. In 980 the Kingdom of Atuna was completely liberated by the Imperial Army. It took a year more to liberate the rebeling Kingdom of Shinuhtu in 979 BC and later that year the Emperor lead an army contingent which liberated the Kingdom of Suhu. In 978 he liberated the Kingdom of Milid, the main contingent of the army lead by Kuk-Ilabrat in the Emperor's absence. In 977 he liberated Sissu and the Kingdom of Paphu. In 976 he additionally conquered the non Palistin allied Kingdom of Bit-Zamani as well as liberating the Kingdom of Haria, where his force was also commanded by Kuk-Ilabrat. In 975 a rebellion took place in the Kingdom of Kummuh, and the Imperial army hastened to invade the territory, the Emperor allying himself with the King of Kummuh who agreed to became the ruler of a member nation, which opened the path to attack the Palistin royal Capital directly. That same year he also liberated the Kingdom of Purulumzu and conquered the Kingdom of Arpad which joined the Empire without much resistance. In 974 the remainder Palistin broke off into the Kingdom of Sam'al and the Kingdom of Patin who both willingly joined the Empire. King Kadu II's force at the Kingdom of Kullimeri surrendered after hearing the news, the Emperor managing to liberate it without a fight. The remaining forces centered on Kadu II's capital were defeated by the Emperor in 973 BC. He installed his uncle, Viceroy Kiten-Nakur Hutran-Tepti, as Chief Overseer of the Former Palistin Lands, namely Sam'al, Arpad and Patin, despite his brother Kuk-Ilabrat wanting the position for himself. In 972 following the death of Kiten-Nakur Hutran-Tepti he named Hishibrashini Kuk-Kiririsha, Governor of the Haldian Lands, as Viceroy and Chief Overseer of the Former Palistin Lands, replacing him in Urartu with Hishibrashini's younger brother Kiumbebe Kuk-Kiririsha. In 970 he sent Kuk-Ilabrat as an envoy to the Cypriotic rulers, attempting to make them revolt against the overlordship of Tyre. However only the Kingdom of Salamis rebeled, the Emperor sending a fleet to defend it in 969. Tyre attempted to retake Salamis, however in 968 a peace was made between the Emperor and the Tyrian King Abibaal IV, which recognised Salamis as a "province" of the Empire, though it enjoyed full member nation status. In 967 he invaded Yamkhad, besieging the city of Haššum, which he left under the governorship of Kuk-Ilabrat, and in 966 he conquered Alakhtum. He was repelled from Nampigi in 965 and 964. In 964 after the death of Hishibrashini Kuk-Kiririsha he replaced him as Viceroy with his brother Kiumbebe Kuk-Kiririsha. He died at Susa in 960, and was succeeded by his son Kidin-Hutran X. Emperor Humban-umena II is one of the most celebrated Emperors.